


moitié mort

by vacationer



Series: vamp gee [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Ficlet, M/M, Vampire Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vacationer/pseuds/vacationer
Summary: Being kinda dead is kinda hot?





	moitié mort

**Author's Note:**

> the second vamp gee ficlet that was in my notes

"You make me laugh," Gerard giggles. " _Oh Gerard, you're freezing and drink other humans blood and have razor sharp teeth and it's sexy! You're kinda dead which I think is hot but I'm not a necrophiliac!_ " He imitates Frank, animatedly throwing out his hands, and Frank's face heats up, even as he laughs along.    
  
"I'm not a necrophiliac!" He presses, but Gerard just keeps laughing, a hand to his chest. "It's just, I don't know, hot that you're all elusive and dangerous,"

"Be still my beating heart..." He jokes, for the lack of a pulse. Continuing his flattered act, he sighs dramatically. " _Me,_ " he flicks out his greasy hair for effect. "elusive  _and_ dangerous. I mean you only met me in the middle of the night in line for The Dark Knight Rises, can't get much more enigmatic."


End file.
